Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated tube and a wire harness for a slide door.
Description of Related Art
In the structure of an ordinary corrugated tube, which is formed in a tube shape and has a bellows portion in which recessed grooves and projection strips extending in a circumferential direction of the tube are alternately arranged in a longitudinal direction of the tube, and in which a conductor path is inserted into the inside of the tube, is used for, for example, a slide door portion of a vehicle in a state where electric wires that are the conductor paths are inserted into the inside of the tube. The corrugated tube is configured of a synthetic resin and has a role to safely protect the electric wires on the inside of the tube from interference with the outside or the like (see Patent Literatures 1 to 9). Moreover, the electric wires are inserted into the inside of the tube and thereby the corrugated tube configures a part of a wire harness.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2009-11136    [Patent Literature 2] JP-A-2013-162716    [Patent Literature 3] JP-A-2007-60754    [Patent Literature 4] JP-A-2012-157181    [Patent Literature 5] JP-A-2007-181267    [Patent Literature 6] JP-A-2004-248366    [Patent Literature 7] JP-A-2013-17318    [Patent Literature 8] JP-A-2012-255511    [Patent Literature 9] JP-A-2012-249518
Meanwhile, a path of the corrugated tube used for a movable portion such as the slide door is regulated by fixing the corrugated tube to the vehicle body and the like by predetermined fixing members at various points. That is, the corrugated tube has a portion that is not to be bent, a portion that is to be bent at a predetermined R or more, a portion that is to be bent less than the predetermined R, and the like. The path is regulated by fixing the corrugated tube to the vehicle body and the like by the predetermined fixing members at various points in accordance with these portions.
According to related arts, a corrugated tube has to be fixed to a vehicle body and a like by using predetermined fixing members and a fixing operation causes an increase in a number of operation steps during mounting of a wire harness for a path regulation. Furthermore, using of the predetermined fixing members leads to an increase in cost by a number of uses of the predetermined fixing members and in a case where the wire harness is a portion that is viewed by a user and a like, and also invites deterioration of appearance.